Who's She?
by PricklyBear3345
Summary: There's a new girl in town but who is she? She has lost her memory and is somehow wanted at KORPS. Will the M.I high team be able to find and save her?


Who's she?

There's a new girl in town but who is she? She has lost her memory and is somehow wanted at KORPS. Will the M.I high team be able to find and save her?

Keri's (POV)

"Hey guys did you see on the news last night about the helicopter crash? Dan, Tom and Aneisha nodded their heads. It was kind of creepy wasn't it? Anyw…."

(3rd person)

Frank came rushing in.

Frank's(POV)

"Did you guys see the helicopter crash on the news?" "YES" the spy's all said at once. "Well there was a girl called Fiona and the pilot, so only two people were on the flight. Once the ambulance got there it was only the pilot left. So what's wrong with that?" asked Keri. "Well, minutes later I received a message from the M.I high Swat team saying that the girl is very important and they think that KORPS took her so you guys need to find her ASAP."

Aniesha's(POV)

"Frank we are at the front of the base and we can hear screaming inside. Quick here is the pass code for the lock it's 334456. How do you know that? Well… I have my moments. I'm in. "Good job guys, now go and get that girl and take her to our base."

Crime Minister (POV)

"Ahhhh well since you know where our base is we shall fill the room with forgotten gas. No please I'll do anything! Awe such a pretty face how can I say no. Anyways got to run agent 65 turn on the gas and let's get out of here."

Dan's (POV)

"Frank we heard they put forgotten gas on and there are only two masks here. Well you and Tom go in, Tom you shut down the gas and Dan you get the girl she will be unconscious because of the side effects. Keri and Aniesha watch for guards."

Keri's (POV)

"Guys I can hear guards coming!"

Toms (POV) "Got it!"

Aniesha's (POV)" well come on then!"

Crime Ministers (POV)

"Not so fast, I think it's over for you spy's. Guards GET THEM! Get the little girl and then shock the others with the Tasers and bring them to me! "

Frank's (POV)

"Hello, hello? Stella call the swat team I've lost connection with them and I'm sure I just heard the crime minister talk and lots of painful screams"

Stella's (POV)

"Okay I just called them they have got all of the spy's, Dan was barely hit and ran off to get the girl"

"Okay he has got her and they are not running after him."

Frank's (POV)

"Return to the entrance around the back of the school so it doesn't look suspicious."

Tom's (POV)

"Frank the girls got hit hard and are barely awake. Do you have anything to put them in?"

Stella's (POV)

"Franks at the back waiting for you and yes he has two wheelchairs and he can put the girl in Zoe's old room."

(3rd person)

The elevator door opened with two wounded spy's and two half-awake spy's. Stella quickly got the wheelchairs out and placed the girls in them. She then took Fiona and put her in Zoe's bed. 2hrs later Fiona came into the area where Frank and Stella sat.

Frank's (POV)

"Well look who woke up"

Fiona's (POV)

"Oh be quiet you"

Stella's (POV)

"So how old are you sweetie?"

Fiona's (POV)

"Um I'm not sure."

(Homeroom 1.45pm)

Pencils start flashing

Beep beep beep beep

Dan's (POV)

"Let's go!"

Keri's (POV)

"Dan shhhh"

3rd person

The teens rushed out of the class unnoticed and ran towards the janitors closet. Keri pulled the lever and VROOOM down they went all dressed in the spy gear.

Frank's (POV)

"Welcome agents, meet your new spy member"

Agents(POV)

"WHAT, NO WHAT, WE NEVER GOT APPROVAL, YEAH WHAT!"

Stella's (POV)

"Quiet down agents she is quite the type. She can hack into anything and fight anything"

Dan's (POV)

"Then why didn't she fight back at the crash?!"

Fiona's (POV)

"I was unconscious and was very weak"

Dan's (POV)

"Fine, well I'm sorry I blamed you"

Fiona's (POV)

"That's fine Doug"

Dan's (POV)

"It's Dan"

Frank's (POV)

"Well since Fiona has lost her memory you will have to go to the base to find her records once more in these suits. Fiona scanned five of them to make copies just in case."

Aniesha's (POV)

"Um you do realise that we were almost killed!"

Stella's (POV)

"You have the suits"

Aniesha's (POV)

"Right okay I'm fine to go"

Keri's (POV)

"I'm fine to go"

Dan's (POV)

"Yep I cool with going as long as no-one gets tasered or captured"

Tom's (POV)

"I'll stay here and lead you guys to the record room okay"

Keri's (POV)

"Okay Tom we're here and is the code 334456"

Tom's (POV)

"Yep and watch out, there are three guards walking by."

Aniesha's (POV)

"Fiona's got that, she took them all down in under 10 seconds"

Tom's (POV)

"Well that's something for a girl don't ya think?"

Frank's (POV)

"You do know that she can hear everything you say Tom?"

Tom's (POV)

"Anyway, turn left, go straight ahead, then take a right and the first door on your left."

Aniesha's (POV)

"Gee Tom, I have to say you are pretty good at navigating for a boy"

Tom's (POV)

"Well Aniesha you're pretty good at being a spy for a girl"

Keri's (POV)

"Okay break it up guys. Tom is there any signs of guards in there?"

Tom's (POV)

"Um only three but lets see if Neish can handle them… Ha - I'm only joking"

Dan's (POV)

"Well she took two down and the other one went for Fiona but she took him on and won"

Frank's (POV)

"Do you guys have your suits on?!"

Keri's (POV)

"Yeah we do but he still went for her, maybe she's too short"

Fiona's (POV)

"Hey I can hear you, you know"

Dan's (POV)

"We have got her file do you want us to do anything before we go?"

Stella's (POV)

"That won't be necessary Daniel Morgan"

Dan's (POV)

"Please don't call me Daniel Stella it really annoys me"

Toms (POV)

"Okay guys do you remember your way out?"

Agents (POV)

"Um no we don't, could you tell us?"

Tom's (POV)

"Turn left, go straight ahead, then take a right and the first door on your left."

Aniesha's (POV)

"Cool so what are some of jokes? Apparently you have some!"

Tom's (POV)

"Okay but only one. Why did the chicken cross the road… because he wanted to get away from CHICKEN treat huh get it"

Keri's (POV)

"Dude you have got to work on those"

Toms (POV)

"Fine then Fiona what do you think? Fiona… Fiona…. FIONA?"

Dan's (POV)

"Oh no they have got her!"

Fiona's (POV)

"It's all good, I got it – he was just stronger than the others"

Agents (POV)

"Wow that was a good elbow cork!"

Fiona's (POV)

"Thanks. Now let's get out of here. Oh and Tom your joke was pretty funny "

Back at M.I High HQ

Stella's (POV)

"Okay here is your identity…

Name: Fiona Wallace

B/Day: 5th March 2000

Hobbies: Fighting & Hacking

Special Feature: Perfect fit for a spy.

"Well you have quite the personality and we are all thankful we found you and you are now a part of our team."


End file.
